Land of Pictures 4
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued : Click on Pictures to see their full-sized version. See Also Land_of_Pictures 1 Land_of_Pictures_2 Land_of_Pictures_3 Land_of_Pictures_4 AND Still More Amusing Pictures (best part of this wiki...) Teletype - was a machine that acted as a terminal for computers. It printed onto paper, took keypunch input through the keys, and could save and restore data/programs via paper punch tape (it had a punch and reader). It was frequently connected to a remote computer via a Modem. Machines similar to this were used before WW2, so was strange NOT to see any of their like in Minervas Den. Department Stores back then had huge toy displays for Christmas. Here's a kid-sized monorail gimmick that gave (kid) customers a good view of all the available merchandise (and kept many from squirming in their parents hands while waiting in the long lines - at least for a while). Imagine Booker and Elizabeth having to squeeze into THIS to get to "that place over there" and having a gun battle with Splicers at the same time. Flash type interactive widgetry - shows potential for assembling objects in game. This company did the thing for Infinite Industrial Revolution. Take it a magnitude (or two) further for the fabrication/repair system in the Bioshock MMORPG. It was sad that Infinite BS had to contaminate Rapture. The odd marks indicate rough scale (taken from a human figure approximately 6ft tall). So the exaggerated Kashmir external shot scales to be a monstrous 70 feet tall (with that 36 foot statue). Brenda and Charlie probably werent millionaires and they would more intelligently spend most of the money on the interior (where people could actually see it). But Infinite flavoring said 'Big is Better' no matter how illogical it was. Much more interesting story-wise to have introduced some discordant hints that Atlas wasn't what he was pretending to be - as you were led, via the one sided propaganda, to conclusions which all turned out to be complete lies (so the games 'Twist' would be surprising to the typical player). It would be logical for Fink to develop a replacement for all the troublesome lower-class inhabitants of Columbia. Using stolen alien technology, having intelligent robotic Servitors would avoid all the inevitable unpleasantness of all the inferior humans existing in holy Columbia. The sooner THOSE were done away with, the sooner Columbia could become the heavenly abode it was meant to be. Pony Infestation of Rapture was ALL a Nazi plot... (Just one step towards the goal of Cloning the Fuhrer and bringing about the Fourth Reich). Infinite BS game mechanics were so derivative and regurgitated. I laughed at the absurdity of the 'Voxophone', and thought - I'm glad these game designers dont design things for the Real World. Couldn't have been much worse than those movies they did make. Moe tried to do the two fingered eye-poke gag on Ryan, who brought up his golf club to block it, and then off to Persephone the trio went. If you listen carefully in BS2 in Persephone, you can faintly hear the 'Nyuk Nyuk Nyuks' off in the distance. The Three Stooges worked for Columbia Studios (OMG a Cosmic Convergence !!!!!) Early Bioshock concept pictures (like this thing) showed very distorted inhabitants of Rapture. Direction was changed to make them closer to human (likely because was easier to animate without floppy tentacles and things). But notice the proportion of this things one hand -- that looks to have stuck in someones mind and mutated into the huge arm drill (certain) Big Daddies have. Of course REAL rock drills look like the following two pictures. What the BD HAD could ONLY work as a scraper - probably for soft marine gunk that accumulated on windows/in water intakes/etc... Vigors (now explained as ADAM based) were advertised and sold all over Columbia. So shouldnt the bad sideeffects start manifesting themselves ? Close proximity to Tears probably made the effects worse (why not, Quantumz did every other possible thing...) This guy probably was one of the unfortunates Fink used to find and recover Sea Slugs. Rapture couldn't be too deep, but then water absorbs light thoroughly over just a few hundred feet, whether its from the sun or very bright lights. Atlas contrary to the info intentionally fed the player was wanted Eliminated by most of the Citizens of Rapture. Objectivism likely has special provisions for instigators of mass murder. . . .